Community:Cishshato/Entry Point
Entry Point is a cooperative stealth/action FPS game created by Cishshato on April 16, 2017. For his Wikia on this game, click here. Summary In this game, you are a freelancing criminal. You have been hired by Halcyon and must perform certain missions. There are 8 missions and 10 cutscenes. Cishshato is currently working on 6 of the missions and 7 of the cutscenes. Currently, the game has four missions ("The Freelancer", "The Deposit", "The Financier", and The Withdrawal) and four cutscenes ("Black Dawn," "Halcyon" "Rose" and Payoff). There are also training grounds. They are PvP (Elimination and Deathmatch), "The Killhouse" and the test weapons map. You have two ways to complete your missions - stealth or loud. The choice is yours. Character If you are a beginner, you will begin with the "Black Dawn" cutscene. After that, you can create a character! Choose your preferences, starter skill, and name. Choose the starter skill carefully, for they each have a great perk. The page will tell you what abilities are available for each starter skill. Starter Perk *Thief **Unlocks "Lockpicks" **10% Disguise Effectiveness *Mercenary **+40% Health and Stamina **Can use TWO Weapon Mastery Perks *Engineer **-40% Armor Weight Penalty **Unlocks "C4" *Hacker **Unlocks "Keycard Scrambler" **Can hack advanced computer systems Secondary Perk You can get another Starter Perk after you acquire enough perk points. You will become one of the following 6 special classes: *Infiltrator **Must have "Art of the Steal" and "Prodigy" perks **At least 11 Perk Points required **Recommended for stealth missions *Commando **Must have "Art of the Steal" and "Weapon Mastery" perks **At least 12 Perk Points required **Recommended for loud missions *Juggernaut **Must have "Weapon Mastery" and "Demolitions Expert" perks **At least 10 Perk Points required **Recommended for loud missions *Technician **Must have "Demolitions Expert" and "Prodigy" perks **At least 11 Perk Points required **Recommended for loud missions *Breacher **Must have "Art of the Steal" and "Demolitions Expert" perks **At least 19 Perk Points are required **Recommended for stealth Missions *Specialist **Must have "Prodigy" and "Weapon Mastery" perks **At least 19 Perk Points are needed **Recommended for loud missions Each of these perks will have the abilities of each Starter Perk. Perks There are many types of perks in the game. Here are all of them: Starter Perks Note: You can take two. But there are limits. See limits. Perks Art of Steal - 1. Unlocks "Lock Picks" 2. +10% Disguise Effectiveness Demolitions Expert - 1. Unlocks "C4" 2. -40% Armor speed penalty Prodigy - 1. Unlocks "Keycard Scrambler" 2. Can hack advanced systems Weapon Mastery - 1. Allows 2 Weapon Mastery Perks 2. +40% Health and stamina Limits *Can only get one other Starter Perk Weapon Mastery Perks Note: You can only take one unless you have the "Weapon Mastery" perk. In that case, you can take two. Once you unlock a Weapon Mastery Perk, you can get up to three extensions, each of which will add 10% damage to that particular weapon (not that you need it) Heavy Weapons Mastery - -50% Weight penalty with heavy weapons Pistol Mastery - +25% Reload speed with pistols Rifle Training - -40% Spread with rifles Shotgun Mastery - +25% Intimidation range SMG Mastery - -2 Concealment cost for SMGs Sniper Mastery - Sniper rounds now pierce Ballistic Sheilds and Enemies Major Perks Advanced Deterrent - Unlocks "Proximity Mines" Deception - Can answer two radios Dexterity - Can run and reload any weapon with a Weapon Mastery Perk Explosive Entry - Unlocks "Breaching Charges" Firebug - Unlocks "Blow Torch" Precision Drilling - '''Drilled-open doors are not suspicious unless interacted with by NPCs '''Hidden Reserves - Unlocks "Concealed Ammo Vest" Hidden Weapons - Unlocks "Concealed Holsters" Inner Pockets - +1 Concealment Point Steady Aim - Can run and fire any weapon with a Weapon Mastery Perk Surveillance State - Unlocks "Micro Cams" Minor Perks Battlefield Medicine - Heal 10 more from medkits Conditioning - +2 to Sprint Time Deep Pockets - +5% Ammo Capacity Equipment Specialist - +10% Equipment Deployment and Interaction Speed Fast Hands - +10% Lockpicking Speed and +5% Weapon Swap Speed Intimidation - +10% Intimidation Range Investment Opportunities - +5% EXP earned Masquerade - +10% Disguise Effectiveness Out of Sight - 10% harder to detect. But you can deal with them. Right? Overdrill - +10% Drilling Speed Quick Swap - +5% Weapon Reload Speed Shock Plating - +10% Armor Effectiveness Speedhack - +10% Hacking Speed Vital Targets - +5% Damage to all weapons Vitality - +5% health Weapons No criminal is complete without weapons! There are currently 6 weapon types. Guns Pistol: UP9 - With a high concealment rate and rubbish firing speed, this should be used for stealth. Pistol: UP9 (Suppressed) Used to create less noise for more stealthier missions. SMG: S97 - It's high concealment rate and firepower allows this gun to be used in almost all scenarios Shotgun: 480 MCS - The high damage makes up for the low fire rate and concealment. Recommendation: loud. Rifle: CBR-C - Want to snipe, but still want to spam? Use this! Just don't try to sneak it in. You'll probably be caught Sniper: CH-A - Great damage. Insane recoil. Moderate spread. Great range. Use to take out enemies at a distance. Heavy weapons: Sawblade - 100 bullets from a single clip will soon be used to mow down a SWAT team. Thumper:''' '''6-round heavy grenade launcher. (Used by Jackdaw) Extensions This section is currently being written. Trivia *In FAQ's, Cishshato answered the question about he has no Discord server, however, this is fake. *Entry Point is inspired by such video games as Hitman, PayDay 2 and Rainbow 6 Siege.